ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Lifetrancer
Lifetrancer The Lifetrancer monsters are exclusive monsters to Devil's Advocate's Fan-Fiction, "Yu-Gi-Oh: Underground Tyranny". All of the "Lifetrancer" monsters in this archetype feature female, humanoid adaptations and mutations. All members of this Archetype revolve around Graveyard Play, and utilizing Graveyard mechanics to cripple your opponent, while at the same time swarming the field. All of the monsters of this Archetype are Light-Attribute, Spellcaster-Type monsters with 200 DEF. All of the monsters share common female American names, with some exceptions. Playing Style Lifetrancer monsters rely heavily on Graveyard mechanics. Most of the "Lifetrancer" Archetype is based around sending various other members of the Archetype straight to the Graveyard from the Deck in order to Special Summon them or activate their abilites. The two tuners of this Archetype, Lifetrancer Leila and Lifetrancer Rikku rely on the different "Lifetrancer" monsters for Special or Synchro Summoning. Due to their fast swarming capabilities, the members of this Archetype can easily pull off some of the more difficult Synchro Summons while other "Lifetrancer" effects that activate in the Graveyard cripple your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards or even other monsters on the field, like the effects of Lifetrancer Rikku and Lifetrancer Sonya. The ace of this Archetype is Lifetrancer Crucifix, a level 6 Light Attribute Synchro Monster that revolves around how many "Lifetrancer" monsters there are in your Graveyard, with certain beneficial and downgrading effects. For example, if there are less than 2 "Lifetrancer" monsters in your Graveyard, Lifetrancer Crucifix automatically loses 500 ATK. This monster relies more so on Graveyard advantage and swarming than anything else. Strengths Because of their massive swarming capabilities, it's easy to gain as many as four or five monsters on the field in a matter of one or two turns! One of the many combos that can be utilized on the first turn is to Special Summon Lifetrancer Rikku using its effect while sending Lifetrancer Katherine to your Graveyard. Then, by activating the effect of Lifetrancer Katherine from your Graveyard, you can send Lifetrancer Melanie/Erin to your Graveyard to Special Summon Lifetrancer Katherine, and by Melanie/Erin's effect, by sending 1 more Lifetrancer monster to your Graveyard, you can Special Summon Melanie/Erin from your Graveyard. Now you can execute a variety of Synchro Summons, either by tuning the Level 2 Lifetrancer Rikku with the Level 4 Lifetrancer Katherine to Synchro Summon Lifetrancer Crucifix, or Synchro Summon a Level 9 monster (if you used Lifetrancer Erin) by tuning all 3 monsters together. Because they rely so heavily on Graveyard manipulation, "Lifetrancer" monsters can easily be combined with other Archetypes that focus on the Graveyard, like "Lightsworns". In fact, since they are the same Attribute, "Lightsworns" and "Lifetrancers" can benefit from the same effects from other cards, like "Beckoning Light" and "Luminous Spark". The "Lifetrancer" monsters themselves also have a hefty amount of support, mainly from their most beneficial Spell Card, Lifetrancer's Majestic Beauty, which, if played right, can send 3 of your "Lifetrancer" monsters straight to the Graveyard, much resembling a knock-off "Pot of Duality", but made specifically for "Lifetrancers". The "Lifetrancer" Archetype also has Lifetrancer Destruct, a devastating Trap Card that decimates the entire field, but also empties out your entire Graveyard of "Lifetrancer" monsters. Recommended Cards Monster Cards *Lifetrancer Annabelle *Lifetrancer Katherine *Lifetrancer Melanie *Lifetrancer Rikku *Lifetrancer Sonya Spells *Lifetrancer's Afterlife Recycle *Lifetrancer's Last Wish *Lifetrancer's Majestic Beauty *Luminous Spark *Pot of Duality Traps *Lifetrancer Destruct *Beckoning Light Judgment-Trancers The main goal of using these two Archetypes is to combine the milling power of "Lightsworn" monsters and the swarming power of "Lifetrancer" monsters in order to quickly and efficiently get "Judgment Dragon" out on the field. Use cards like "Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" to easily get the cards that you want to the Graveyard, then activate the abilities of your "Lifetrancer" monsters from your Graveyard. Recommended Cards Monster Cards *Jain, Lightsworn Paladin *Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner *Card Trooper *Lifetrancer Rikku *Lifetrancer Melanie *Judgment Dragon Spells *Solar Recharge *Charge of the Light Brigade *Lifetrancer's Afterlife Recycle *Lifetrancer's Last Wish *Lifetrancer's Majestic Beauty *Pot of Avarice Traps *Glorious Illusion *Vanquishing Light *Lifetrancer Destruct Weaknesses The number one thing that can shut down a perfectly built "Lifetrancer" deck are cards that Remove monsters from play. Dimensional Fissure, D.D. Warrior, and Macro Decks can easily and almost completely stop the "Lifetrancer's" Graveyard play. Therefore, it is crucial to side in a Mystical Space Typhoon or Heavy Storm in order to stop your opponent from utilizing this strategy. While the "Lifetrancer" monsters are entirely about swarming and Graveyard work, they have very little ATK, and all the monsters have 200 DEF, making them easy prey for Spell Cards like "Level Limit - Area B". Also, a well-timed "Discord" can completely throw off a player's game, as the most crucial monster in the Archetype relies solely on Graveyard work. "Chain Disappearance" can also put a hamper into this Archetype's swarming capabilities, as all your copies of Lifetrancer Rikku, Lifetrancer Annamarie, and Lifetrancer Sonya will become utterly useless. Category:Archetype